


Satisfied

by killerweasel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's finally done what she promised ages ago,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

Title: Satisfied  
Fandom: _Star Wars_  
Characters: Maz Kanata/Chewbacca  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: She's finally done what she promised ages ago.

 

Maz's fingers comb through the thick hair on Chewbacca's chest. The Wookie is snoring with a look of complete bliss on his face. For now, he is at peace. The things he's seen, the things he's done, have faded away.

With a content sigh, Maz shifts until her head rests on Chewbacca's shoulder. She's sore in all the right places (the mark on her neck will take days to fade) and has finally done what she'd promised ages ago- she climbed him like a wroshyr tree. As she starts to drift off, her last thought is, 'Chewbacca, what a Wookie'.


End file.
